Leading edges of aircraft, e.g., wings, helicopter rotors, radomes, and the like, are subject to erosion caused by the impact of airborne material, such as rain, sand, and dust during flight. The aircraft industry has sought means of protection against such erosion.
The following references may be relevant to such technologies: WO 2008/157013, FR2693477, U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,364, GB2047188 and Naval Air Systems Command Report # AD-783 552 “INVESTIGATION OF COMPOSITE COATING SYSTEMS FOR RAIN-EROSION PROTECTION”, Olive G. Engel, et al, Florida Atlantic University, 1974.